


Semper Amici

by Septemberific



Category: Ancient Pompeii Graffiti
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septemberific/pseuds/Septemberific
Summary: Just mens being friends.





	Semper Amici

**Author's Note:**

> _I.7.8 (bar; left of the door); 8162: We two dear men, friends forever, were here. If you want to know our names, they are Gaius and Aulus._

"Forever, Aulus," his friend was still mumbling, eyes closed, head down on the table sticky with spilled wine, "forever, and they will know, my dear friend..."

Gaius began to snore.

Aulus swallowed the dregs from his cup, and sheathed the knife - tip slightly blunted - they had used to etch the wall, giggling and hissing at each other to be quiet lest they rouse the tavern-owner's ire for the defacing of his fine establishment. 

A precious message for the ages - _forever, my friend,_ Gaius murmured, damp breath in his ear, the point of his chin coming to rest on Aulus's shoulder as Gaius leaned closer - now set in stone for anyone to see.

But what the annals of history couldn't tell was this: how the soft curls of Gaius's hair lay on his brow, how he smiled showing those two chipped teeth, how he smelled with the sweat of the day warring with the perfumed oil Aulus purchased at the docks a month ago to give to his friend, which Gaius had rubbed into his skin every day since. 

The scent of sandalwood and oranges would make Aulus's heart beat faster for the rest of his days, sounding a truth that no one else would ever know.

_Forever, my friend._


End file.
